


High School

by DiscreetWriter (TheBringerOfLove)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBringerOfLove/pseuds/DiscreetWriter
Summary: A High School AU. Do I have to say more?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Connor Stoll/Miranda Gardner, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Lou Ellen Blackstone/Cecil Markowitz, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 10





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. Except plot. I don't know how long this will be but hang on for the ride!

Katie’s ancient Toyota rolled down the street. If you peered in, you would see both the Gardner and Stoll families crammed into one car - with Travis and Katie in the front, Connor and Miranda in the middle, and Cecil crammed in the back.

Connor and Miranda were groaning in the car. They were being subjected to the horrors of Travis and Katie trying to sing ‘Does Your Mother Know’ with the radio. It was the stuff of nightmares. Travis’ tone-deaf singing was complemented by Katie’s inability to sing high notes without sounding like she was screaming. But it wasn’t as bad as Cecil’s attempt to rap, though. 

But they were also really nervous. It would be their first day of 9th grade, meaning that it would be the first day of high school. For the last few weeks, Travis and Katie had been telling them that it would be fine and that high school was fun. They didn’t believe him. They had gotten their schedules the week before, and luckily, Connor and Miranda would be stuck together, so they could have each other’s backs. Cecil, on the other hand, had completely different classes. 

“I’m nervous, Trav.”

Cecil’s voice rang from the back of the car. He had the right to be the most nervous of all the people there, as he would have no one in any of his classes. 

“It’ll be fine, Cecil. If you need anything, I’ll be there. The teachers are all nice, so don’t worry! You’ll be fine, bud.”

Katie snickered. Travis looked confused. 

“Did I say something wrong, Kates?”

“No, it’s just that you're a complete idiot sometimes, so seeing you be so mature is funny.”

“I do not appreciate that, Kates. You’re supposed to be on my side!”

She snickered again. The car rolled to a stop in front of the high school. It was a modern building, with large windows and steel columns. They all jumped from the car and started walking to the building. 

“Okay, guys. We’re going to go to our homeroom. If you need me or Katie, just tell a teacher. You got this!”

They all nodded as Travis and Katie walked to the stairs and ran up. Cecil turned to Connor and Miranda and said, “Well, I’m going to go. I’ve got a long walk, I think. See you guys at lunch!”

The two nodded. Cecil ran off into a hallway. Connor and Miranda then started to walk to their homerooms.


End file.
